¿te deseo o te amo?
by MishaVainillaSasori
Summary: [min fic] la ultima vez que probe tus labios fue solo en un juego...Pero juro que esto es real! nose si te deseo o amo pero simplemente te necesito


_**¿Te amo o Te deseo?**_

_**Capitulo 1: Todo fue tu culpa**_

Las ramas y las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del canto del viento, las ventanas del majestuoso castillo recibían con fuerza su canto. Penetrando las paredes y los hermosos muros de dicho castillo, las fuerza del viento que había fuera de este, no irrumpían a tan cálido lugar; donde las antorchas proporcionaban un calor único, como si estuvieran encantadas, encantadas… ja!. Eso es justamente lo que un pelirrojo muchacho veía en esos momento, las flameantes llamas de las lúgubres antorchas, pareciera que danzaran justo frente a el, con un ritmo divino y compás majestuoso; con los ojos pegados en las llamas creyó que eso era magia, ¿pero que estupidez más grande estaba diciendo?, si de la magia estaba hecho cada pedazo de este castillo tenía magia, no había nada que se librase de tan encantador poder.

Levantándose de ese suelo frío se encaminó a la torre a la cual pertenecía, saliendo poco a poco de esa luz tenue que emanaban las antorchas, caminó con paso ligero y poco audible a su casa; ya era tarde y si lo encontraban vagando por el quinto piso solo iba a tener problemas.

Pero que le pasara esto no era su culpa; era la culpa de ella, solo ella tenía la culpa de sus caminatas nocturnas, de su falta de sueño; de cada latido que daba su corazón, de cada suspiró que lanzaba por estar pensando en ella. Todo era su culpa, culpa de sus cabellos rubios desordenados, de sus hermosos ojos azules, de sus labios tan delineados que hacían que se muriera por besarlos, de su perfume olor a jazmines, de su actitud tan despistada; todo eso la hacia perfecta, tan deseable. Esto lo estaba desesperando, le estaba carcomiendo el alma, prácticamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fue llegando a su destino todavía con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, dijo la contraseña con un hilo en vez de su voz, entró despacio casi sin hacer ruido, inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie a la vista; se acercó a un agradable sofá y se tumbó a descansar, tratando de despejar su mente, alejando todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con ella, pero era imposible, siempre aparecía, con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro despejado; ya no podía más, no podía.

Se levantó del sofá con la intención de ir a buscarla, si no hubiera sido por su hermano el no estuviera en esta situación, si no fuera por él nunca la habría encontrado, si no fuera por él nunca la habría besado, si no fuera por él nunca la hubiera acariciando, si no fuera por él nunca se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Salió desesperadamente a su destino, corriendo por lo corredores, ya no le importaba hacer ruído, no le importaba levantar a medio castillo con sus pisadas fuertes, ahora solo le interesaba verla, tan pura, tan bella, tan… tan soñadora como siempre, acercándose a la torre oeste del castillo escuchó una voces y paró en seco; se ocultó detrás de una armadura vieja, conteniendo la respiración para que no se percataran de su presencia, se asomo un poco y vio a la morocha gemela de Parvati Patil, Padma Patil y al otro prefecto de Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein.

- Como sea Anthony – Dijo la voz aguda de Padma Patil – no creo que...

- Se que tienes sueño pero… - El también bostezo igual que la morocha gemela.

- ¿Pero? – Insita Padma tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión – tu también tienes sueño, el ED y más las reuniones que hacen los gemelos después de estas me tienen matada.

- ¿Pero, entonces porque no dejas de ir? – Pregunta el chico frotándose los ojos debido al cansancio.

- Por la misma razón que tienes tu para nunca faltar – Responde la gemela poniéndose a la defensiva y cruzándose de brazos – siempre estas en esas reuniones primero que todos nosotros.

- Lo hago porque Michael y Terry me incitan a ir – Responde el aludido mirando fijamente a la morocha – ¿y tu porque lo haces?

- Pues… porque… - Tartamudea Padma tratando de encontrar escapatoria.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Anthony tratando de sacarle la verdad.

- Ahh! Pues porque los gemelos siempre hacen el juego de la botella borracha y pues… sus amigos son muy guapos – Responde Padma con un rubor muy grande en sus mejillas.

- Ja! Sabía que tenía que ver con eso – Dijo el prefecto dándole poca importancia – yo también lo hago por eso.

- Ja! Sabía que no eres tan sano – Casi grita la gemela Patil mientras bailaba alrededor del aludido que estaba muy ruborizado.

- Bueno, nadie a dicho que soy un santo – Responde a la burla de la muchacha – solo que no soy un mujeriego.

- Bien dicho Anthony – Dice la gemela parando de bailar – pero que tal si nos vamos a nuestras acogedoras camitas, si?

- No, tenemos guardia – Responde el con firmeza encendiendo su varita – luego nos van a seguir los Hufflepuff así que no podemos ser tan crueles con ellos, aparte siempre se portan bien con nosotros y más contigo.

- Argh! Esta bien – Dice la morena mientras caminaba detrás de Anthony haciendo berrinche – solo lo hago por ellos.

Todavía escondido detrás de la armadura el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente los pasos alejarse, era estúpido que las personas hablaran así, tan despreocupadamente, como si un beso dado no valiera nada, como si fuera una cosa pasajera cuando él estaba desesperado por recibir otro beso de los cálidos labios de la rubia, ahora su mente y alma estaban regresando a ese momento; recordando sus labios besándolo ferozmente, su manos acariciando sus mejillas, su perfume invadiendo todo su ser, su cabello tan sedoso aunque pareciera todo lo contrario.

Se encamino denuevo a su trayecto así la torre de Ravenclaw, caminó hasta que llego a unas escaleras en espiral, las subió torpe y desesperadamente, quería llegar ya a su casa; ya en la entrada vio a una majestuosa águila encima de la puerta.

- ¿Para que sirve la sangre de unicornio? – Pregunta el águila con la voz melodiosa, su voz era algo que te llenaba de alegría al oírla.

- Para… ¿para la vida eterna? – Responde en un susurro intimidado por fastuosa voz, aunque también dudoso de su respuesta, si respondía mal tendría que esperar hasta que los ravenclaw se despertaran o a que los prefectos vinieran.

- Si y no – Responde la voz del águila con la misma sinfonía pero en vez de alegrar al pelirrojo acaba con todas las esperanzas que le quedaban, pero esas esperanzas se reanudaron cuando la voz del águila le dijo – pero tu respuesta fue sincera, entra.

La puerta se abrió con suave chirrido, entro a la redonda sala donde todo era de color azul y acero, las estrellas brillabas graciosamente en el cielo de las ventanas, habían unas escaleras que se separaban en dos puertas, la de la derecha para las chicas y la izquierda los chicos; sabía las consecuencias que traían si tratabas de subir al cuarto de las chicas pero no perdía nada con intentar hacerlo.

Después de quince o más minutos escalando difícilmente las escaleras convertidas en tobogán encontró el cuarto de la rubia chica, ya con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo y se vio a el mismo tan desesperado por entrar a verla; pero que le estaba pasando, había cambiado totalmente, su juvenil sonrisa, su graciosa actitud se había esfumado para dejar pasó al romanticismo que casi nunca tuvo en su ser.

Frustrado por lo patético que se veía se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la puerta del curso cuarto de Ravenclaw, caminando con suma lentitud y con la cabeza gacha, escucho un chirrido de puerta, la cual solo lo hace al abrirse, volteó con las esperanzas y el miedo de verla, su deseos se convierto en realidad al verla en el lumbral de la puerta con los ojos abiertos por primera vez en este mundo, el cabello recogido en un coleta desordenada y la pijama larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

_- Fred… _


End file.
